Anastasia AKA Zack
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Zack dresses up like a chick to see if he can get Booth to admit his feelings or just fall for the girl he is. Zackbooth A.K.A zeeley


"_Are you sure this is going to work Angela?" Zack asked, pushing the long left sweeping bangs on the brown wig with subtle red highlights out of his eyes._

"_Yes sweetie, if this doesn't get Booth's attention I will kiss Brenan on the lips while groping her ass"_

"_But that's highly illogical, she will have a very bad temper to this and will talk to Cam about your firing," Zack looked at her with wide eyes._

"_That's how sure I am that this will work now stop talking it's time to do your make up,"_

_Starting with the eyes, Angela put a light blue eye shadow on the lids and a small strip under the bottom of each of the bottom lashes. Next eye liner on the inner bottom and upper top with black while also putting a thin line on the bottom of the bottom lashes. Then she put on mascara and curled the eye lashes making them even more girly looking. She didn't bother with an all over foundation due to the fact Zack had such smooth skin, but she did use little bits to cover the moles. She took out a blush brush and lightly dusted a pink blush on his cheek bones. Next she took some lip plumper and put in on his lips followed by a nude colored lip stick. Putting a bit of shiny gloss on her finger she smeared it on his lips. Stepping back she looked at her handy work with a smile._

"_Ok make-up is done, now what about what your going to wear," She said more to her self. _

_In the end she decided on pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark red polo shirt, with a bra with false boobs in it. They were just a little bigger than hers. Lastly she choose a pair of black leather boots with a 1 and a half inch heal. Also he was given a pair of clear shiny sun glasses and a silver necklace with a heart on it. She gave the clothes to him and waited in his bed room as he went to the bath room to change._

"_How do I look?" He asked nervously._

_When she turned around to look at him her jaw dropped. If she wasn't the one that had done that to him she never would have believed it was him under all that._

"_Oh my god Zack, if I didn't just do the make up and give you the clothes and the other stuff, I would think who is this hot ass chick and why the hell wasn't I introduced earlier,"_

_Zack blushed giving him an even cuter look. "So your sure that Booth likes me, and that he's not going to like MURDER me when he finds out its me, if this works of course," Zack worried again._

"_I promise you, he told Tempe and she doesn't lie, and this is the only way you can get him to admit everything so she doesn't lose anything with her and you get your man, so I told them I was bringing a friend who's name is Anastasia Ruby, I explained what you would look like based on the wig and your eyes and what not, so you ready?"_

"_Yea"_

_ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZB_

_Arriving at the bar and heading to that back room Zack could feel all eyes on him and even a few chatter about who the hot new girl is. As soon as they stepped into the privet room that was reserved for Booth, cam, bones, Hodgens, Angela and "Anastasia" the room feel silent. Resisting rolling his eyes at the way Jack was ogling him he made his way to Booth and turned on the charm._

"_Hi there," Zack said, in a slightly higher voice than normal, not trying to sound to fake._

"_Hi you must be Angela friend, I'm Seeley, most people just call me Booth though," He smiled looking her up and down trying not to be TO obvious._

"_Well then, hi Booth my names Anastasia, but you can call me Ana if you like," Zack smiled, taking a sip of the white wine he had._

"_Just saying, the description Angela gave of you doesn't match you in the least, your so much more beautiful," Booth blushed and looked away slightly at what he just said, taking a swig of his beer._

"_So how are you guys doing?" Angela asked, as she walked up and put her arm around Zack. _

"_Fine," They both answered at the same time, not taking their eyes off each other. _

"_Ok," She said then walked away, smiling at the success of their plan._

"_So what kind of job do you have?" Booth asked, scooting a little closer to Zack._

"_I work with people, well the insides of them"_

"_Wow that's fascinating, hey you wanna get out of here, maybe head back to my place for a more, uh, private party," Booth smiled, placing his hand over Zack's._

_Zack's heart skipped a beat that he might have to reveal himself more soon that he would have liked, but hey he could hope that it went well. "Sure, just let me say good-bye to Ange."_

_Walking over he hooked Angela's arm and walked her away from the rest of the group._

"_Hey what's going on, not working out or something," She asked looking a little confused "Because when I was over there things looked like they were going good"_

"_Great, in fact he want's to make this a PRIVET party, if you know what I mean," He raised his eye brows._

"_Oh… OH honey, so your nervous cuz your gonna have to reveal who you are sooner"_

"_Exactly, what do I do?"_

"_Well, if he wants to talk let him, see if you can get that he likes you out of it. If he wants a more physical lead, let him kiss you a bit then say I have something I need to tell you, if I know him he'll try and make up something funny, lets hope he doesn't joke about you being a guy, but if he does go 'yea, in fact you know who I am' in your real voice, and if its something other than that you say, 'no, its that we have met before, we work together, its me, Zack' and hope that it doesn't end badly. But if it does call me and I'll come get you. If it works out for you call me tomorrow so we can talk about it," Angela said, all in a hushed whisper._

"_Ok, I got it thanks," He gave her a hug and met with Booth at the door._

_ZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZB_

_Arriving at Booths place, they walk in and sit on the couch._

"_So were here, what do you want to do?" Zack asked, sitting sideways so he could look at booth._

"_How about we talk, a bit" Booth said, sitting so he was facing him their knee's touching._

"_Ok"_

_Booth stared at him for a long few minutes, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry about that, its just that I feel I've talk to you or seen you somewhere before, but anyway, I'm assuming that since you came here, your single?"_

"_Yea, not to discourage you or anything, I like this guy but he's kind of a jerk to me,"_

"_I think we must be some kind of match, I'm in the same situation but reversed"_

"_You like a guy but your mean to him?" Zack said smiling, talking of the glasses and putting them on the coffee table in front of them._

"_Yea, actually, its like your really beautiful, but I asked you hear to talk, because I feel I can really talk to you and you won't judge me, but if you want to leave I'll understand," He looked at him with a slight hurt look on his face._

"_No, I'm fine with listening to you, so what's he like?"_

"_In my eye's he's great. He is really smart, sure sometimes its hard to understand him, but its what makes him great. Because, lately he has learned that talking the way he does annoys people so he's been simplifying everything for me when its just us and I like it. I know I'm a jerk when were around people but that's because I have only trusted two people with the fact I'm gay, you and bones, as I call her," He stopped for a moment to see if "she" had anything to say._

"_Well what if you tell him and he has similar feeling, and he wants to come out?"_

_Booth smiled a little. "Then I would, but lets face it, with as mean as I am to him. I don't stand a chance," He put his head down._

_Putting two fingers under his chin Zack made Booth look at him as he came closer to him. He put his lips softly to Booths as he felt him stiffen. Booth pulled away slightly, and had wide eyes._

"_It's not that I'm not flattered, but there is no Bi about it, I'm gay all the way," He said, in a quieter tone._

"_And what if, said crush that is so great, does indeed have feeling that are the same as yours. That he went as far as have a friend make him up with a wig, make up and girl clothes to get close to him and see if he could get information out of him. What if this was the only logical way to go, so if he was wrong there was no harm, since if he was wrong it could push the F.B.I to do murderous things to the young scientist. What if he was hoping that's you would talk, but if you didn't just enjoy the contact and leave before his heart was even more in shatters due to the fact that you like girls, ergo not gay, ergo not liking him, ergo homicidal if found out you kissed a guy," He said in one breath, panting a little as Booth stared at him with wide eyes. After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of breathing Booth finally found his voice._

"_Zack, th-that's you?" He asked, looking in his eyes._

"_That would be correct"_

"_I would ask why, but you explained all that in your little speech, I swear you are gonna have to teach me to talk like that," Booth said, with a small smile._

"_Your not mad about what I did, tricking you into telling me, and if you didn't want to talk, kissing me?"_

"_Not in the least, in actually really glad you did, did you take any pictures of you as a girl?" He asked suddenly._

"_Uh a few but not many, why?"_

"_Cuz like I said you beautiful, as a girl or as a boy, you should let me take a lot of them then wash this stuff off so I can see the boy I think is the greatest," Booth smiled._

"_OK"_

_For about twenty minutes Booth took pictures of Zack in all kinds of poses and places in the apartment. While Zack went to take a shower, Booth sat on his couch waiting nervously for him to be done. _

"_Hey," Booth heard Zack say in a small voice. He turned around and smiled, he looked good in those clothes being a girl and a boy._

"_Hey yourself," Booth got up and walked over to Zack, placing his arms around his waist._

"_So now what?" He asked resting his hands of Booths forearms._

"_Hmm, this," He pulled Zack closer, and pressed his lips to his. Opening his mouth slightly, Booth brushed his tongue into Zack's waiting mouth. Zack let out a little noise, and pushed his tongue back into Booths and moved his arms up to hook them behind Seeley's neck. Booth wrapped his strong arm's around Zack's thin waist and kept up the slow but persistent pace of the kiss. After being there for god only know how long, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. _

"_Wow, its getting dark out," Booth commented looking out the window. Right after he said that Zack let out a yawn._

"_Sorry, all the excitement of today and all I'm a little tired. I can call a cab if you would like?" Zack posed it as a question as to not put pressure on Booth to let him stay._

"_I actually would like it if you stayed here tonight, that is if you don't mind?"_

"_Not at all"_

_Once they were in sleeping pants and under Booth's covers, Zack's head on Booth's shoulder. Zack looked up at Booth and pressed his lips to his._

"_Good night Booth," He gave his a sleepy smile as he said this._

"_Good night, the greatest guy ever," _

_And they shared one last kiss and fell asleep, only to be woken up early the next morning by Angela calling to see if he was ok, and screaming loud enough to wake Booth up who sleeps like a rock. But after he says good-bye to her and snuggles back into booths embrace, he can't help but think Booth is wrong._

"_I'm not the greatest, you are," Zack whispers to an already snoring Booth._

_THE END_

_ANANANANANANANANAN_

_Yea I know its kind of a crappy ending, and I feel it needs more, but that's it._

_This is my first Zack/Booth… I started calling it Zeeley. But alas I do not own just enjoy._

_So please let me know what you think._


End file.
